


Do You Want Fries with That?

by Mark_C



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man
Genre: Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Drew wants a part time job which Peter finds for her at Burger Frog, the place that works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Fries with That?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for candyflosskillr.

The Parker household had grown considerably with the additions of Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake. Some weeks after the young men had settled themselves into their new living arrangement, another person was going to be living there much to Johnny's delight. Jessica Drew, Peter's "cousin" and also the masked heroine Spider-Woman, had returned and needed a place to stay.

Of course, being the woman that she was, Aunt May did not turn Jessica away especially since she was family. It did not take long for her to settle in sharing a room with Gwen Stacy. The two girls got a long fine and Gwen enjoyed that fact that there was another girl that she could talk to.

May was able to enroll Jessica at Midtown High with little difficulty. Now that her education was taken care of, there was one other detail that the female webslinger wanted: a job. So, she went to the first person who could help her in that regard.

"Peter, do you know where I could possibly find a job somewhere?" Jessica asked one day after school.

He was silent for a moment when an idea popped into his head, "I may have something for you but give me a day or two."

"Thanks, Pete."

Before heading to her shared room, Jessica reiterated her thanks with a kiss to Peter's cheek.

_You may not be overly happy with the place that I'm thinking of, Jess_, Peter thought.

*****

_Weeks later_

Peter wasn't happy about the job he found for his cousin but she really wanted to make some money for herself. The reason for that was it was the same establishment that he was currently working at, _Burger Frog_. He wouldn't wish for anyone he knew to work there, except Flash Thompson, but Jessica wanted a job and he had gotten it for her.

The opening at the fast food business was due to him. Peter was recently contacted about the return of the _Daily Bugle_ and it did not take much convincing for him to go back to working at the paper.

When he gave his notice, Peter told the manager that he had found a replacement for him. The manager took the news not really caring but had ordered Peter to train the person that would be taking over for him. He did not have a problem with that but there was one thought that was firmly placed in the back of his mind, _I hope Jessica doesn't want to kill me for getting her this job at_ Burger Frog.

The first few hours on the job went well for Jessica especially with Peter assisting when she needed it. He did an excellent job of training despite the fact their manager got in the way a couple of times.

"Thanks again, Peter for helping me get this job," Jessica told him after she served another customer.

"Don't mention it, Jess," responded Peter but he added to himself, _please don't mention it_.

"Drew, less gabbing and more working. You got a customer," the manager gruffly stated. "The same goes for you, Parker."

"Yes, sir," the pair replied but Peter's was a bit more sarcastic.

When business started to pick up, that's when Jessica's first day at _Burger Frog_ started to take a downhill turn. The number of customers where coming in large groups it seemed and Jess started to feel a little overwhelmed by it. Amazingly, Peter was there to help her out until it was time for him to take some orders.

"How do you put up with that guy?" Jessica asked Peter once they started their break out in the food court.

"By taking his frustration out on the first bad guy that crosses his path," Mary Jane Watson stated in a low voice as she joined them at their table.

"Really?"

"She's right, Jess. The best way for me to unwind from a lousy day a _Burger Frog_ is to take it out on some criminal. It is very therapeutic," Peter replied while taking a sip of soda he brought along.

"Working there is that bad, huh?" Jessica said as she took a drink from her bottled water.

Peter responded swiftly, "On a scale of one to ten, I'd say working there would be a solid six. If you factor in our cheery manager, it would be a fifteen."

"What have I gotten myself into?" groaned out Jessica putting her held on the table.

"I'm sorry, Jess, this isn't your fault. This was the only job I could think of and it was because of my departure that there's an opening," Peter apologized, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's not your fault, Pete. I really wanted a job to help out and have a little spending money for myself. If there was a different manager…"

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Peter glanced at his watched and realized it was time for him and Jessica to head back. "Time to go, Jess, before his bossiness croaks."

MJ and Jessica got a laugh out of that while they returned to their jobs. One thought did cross Mary Jane's mind when she got back to the store she worked in, _maybe there is some way I can get Jessica out of there by the time Peter leaves_.

As the days passed, there was one thing that kept crossing Jessica's mind.

"I swear I'm not going to kill him. I swear I'm not going to kill him. I swear I'm not going to kill him," she stated as quietly as possible. The _Burger Frog's_ manager had once again got on her nerves and it was thinning her patience.

"What was that, Drew?" asked the manager.

"Nothing, sir."

"Good, now get back to work. You got another customer."

That was the last straw as Jessica silently fumed at her boss. It was time for a little sweet revenge because she was not going to take all of his bossiness any more. As she continued with her work, an idea popped into her head that brought a devilishly small smile to her face.

As the days went on, Jessica went about her assigned tasks as usual and also commenced setting her plan in motion to get even with the manager. She had done with this without saying a word to Peter. The reason behind that was Peter may not approve of her actions despite also not liking their manager.

Little things began to happen to _Burger Frog's_ manager as of late. Objects dropping on him or slipping from his grasp while hitting the store floor to pieces of cooking utensils sticking to him. All the employees were getting a kick out of the bad luck that was befalling their beloved manager, especially Peter and Jessica, since they all did not care for guy.

The worse was yet to come for him as the day he was on kitchen duty. He was busy fixing some hamburgers when he went over for some condiments he slipped slightly and tried to grab onto the counter to keep his balance. Unfortunately, he could not get a grip and fell to the floor. As a result of his fall, the manager was pelted with pickles, onions, lettuce, mustard, ketchup and _Burger Frog's_ secret sauce for their hamburgers.

Everyone got a good chuckle out of that but the manager was not all that impressed.

"Parker!! You're in charge for the rest of the day, and don't forget to lock up!" the manager ordered as he got up, cleaned himself up a bit and then left.

_Revenge is a dish best served by a spider with some webbing_, thought Jessica who felt great about the events that had just took place.

*****

_Weeks later_

Jessica and Mary Jane were on their way home when they happened to bump into Peter who was doing the same thing but from the _Bugle_.

"How was work today, ladies?" Peter asked as they continued on their way.

"Go ahead, Jess, tell him," MJ encouraged her friend with a smile.

"Today was my last day at Burger Frog, Peter," Jessica told her cousin with relief laced in her words.

Peter was surprised at that revelation but he had to ask, "Why?"

"Mary Jane was able to get me a job working with her so I turned in my notice today, effective immediately. I start my new job in a couple of days."

"That's great, Jess! Now we are both free of _Burger Frog_."

"You can say that again because there is one thing from there that I surely will not miss."

"What's that?" MJ and Peter asked in unison.

"Saying after every burger order, 'Do you want fries with that?'"

**The End**


End file.
